Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of generating precious-metal-reducing patterns; and particularly, to a photographic-like method of generating, on a substrate, a pattern capable of reducing thereon a precious metal, which reduced precious metal is usable, for example, as a reduction catalyst in an autocatalytic electroless plating process.
Thus, in a more specific sense, the present invention relates to the production, by photographic-like techniques, of a starting product usable in an electroless plating process to produce a metallic pattern, such as an electric circuit pattern.